Hellworld
by ncisduckie
Summary: Cheeleader Buffy leads a normal life until she falls into an empty grave and is transported into a land of Demons and Vampires that everybody, including William Hightop, tells her she is destined to kill. Based off Alice in Wonderland. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hellworld**

Elizabeth (Buffy) Anne Summers is the stereotypical teenager: blonde, loves to shop, is a profusely popular cheerleader. She leads a normal life and moved to Sunnydale, California with her recently single mother to escape her temperamental father. But Buffy has a secret that she's afraid that might ruin her social life. Every night she dreams of a dreary hellworld full of vampires and demons that she must kill to save the world. But she would never tell anybody about those dreams, because she assumes that these dreams are just a figment of her imagination. This is where the story of death, betrayal, and romance begins.

. . .

Buffy walks through the dimly lit cemetery and looks carefully at each of the names on the headstones carefully. She has been assigned an art project where she has to sketch a statue of her choice in the Sunnydale Cemetery. Now, she was doing this under duress for she was failing Art and needed the Fine Art credit to graduate. Otherwise, there would have been no force on the planet that would cause her to traipse through the cemetery with her backpack in the middle of the night instead of hanging at The Bronze with Cordelia and her troupe.

Finally, a glowing gothic style angel catches Buffy's eye from across the cemetery. She begins to head toward the dull marble with a tentative walk. Ten feet away from the mystic angel, Buffy trips over a headstone and falls into an empty grave awaiting a casket. And all hell broke loose.

**A/N: How is it? A good idea? OR should I stop when I'm still behind? Please review because reviews are love. And I need love! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hellworld**

**A/N: In case anybody was wondering, my mind goes in 3000 different directions. And now, I'm back here! This one is for my friends at UF! Love you guys, Happy Anniversary!**

When Buffy opens her eyes, she finds herself in a small room with checked walls. She rubs her head. "What the hell?" Her school outfit consisting of a mini-skirt and tank top has changed into a blue dress going down to her knees. Standing up on her feet, she dusts off the dirt on her face and looks around. "I don't think I'm in Sunnydale anymore."

The blonde scans the room and drifts toward the table in the center of the room. _Drink Me, _a bottle proclaims. Her green eyes look at the bottle hesitantly before spotting a key. A tiny key. She tries to pick it up, only to drop it to the floor. Shrugging, Buffy takes the cork out of the bottle. She takes a swig.

Her body starts shrinking and lets out a bloodcurdling scream.

. . .

"The one is here," Giles says calmly, pulling a cigar from his mouth. "The one who has the power to save us all. She's here."

A peroxide-blonde nods as he adjusts a top hat over his head. "I would wager she is already in the room. It's almost a matter of time, Giles." Spike was the first one the Watcher told about the prophecy. It is only a matter of time before the Hellworld is redeemed from the other Slayer. Slayer Faith. But now, Slayer Elizabeth Summers is in town. And Hellworld will be saved.

The other one in the vicinity of the meeting gives the two a big grin. "And I shall show her the way." Angel's body starts to fade away. "See you at tea time, Hatter."

"As always, Angel cat;" Spike murmurs. "Adieu, Giles."

But before Spike leaves, Angel's voice blows in. "Don't call me that, you ass." The blonde smiles.

. . .

Buffy huffs at her now small body. Unfortunately, the dress shrinks with her. The key, though, is now small enough to hold. The small blonde now clutches the key as she stands up. A door catches her attention, and she runs for an escape. Arriving at the door, Buffy quickly tries to turn the knob. Locked. Holding in a sigh, the girl sticks the key in the lock. A few jiggles-and she's out.

But what lies outside the door causes her to wish to be back into the room. A blood-red sky with black clouds. Dead trees and flowers. And a man-not a man, a vampire. or what seems to be. The blonde pinches herself, unbelieving. This is the world she has been dreaming of for the past month. The creature stalks toward her.

Before it can make another step, a stake comes from behind him, piercing all the way through. his body disintegrates. A new form steps forward. Angel. "Nice to meet you, Elizabeth."


End file.
